


Is the Gold really worth it?

by bloodonthetable



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Partners in Crime, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Serial Killers, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthetable/pseuds/bloodonthetable
Summary: Venus Beckett was a widely known mercenary and bounty hunter hired to take down the notorious criminal,Ricky Goldsworth.The ways of the charming killer seduced her into what felt like the flames of hell in the arms of an angel.
Kudos: 2





	1. heaven in flames

Venus was a strong young woman with a dark past. After her parents were murdered she swore to revenge them no matter what. This slowly grew into an obsession. Obsession became passion. Passion got her a job. A strange one to say the least, mercenary.  
The rich had always loved to sort their business with crime. Getting their hands dirty was never an option so V had loads of jobs.  
She was well known for being professional, quick and untraceable until she was hired to hunt down one of the most wanted men in New York: Ricky Goldsworth.

The bounty put on the man's head was impressive. Almost as impressive as his "talent" in killing. His murders were clean. No evidence. No fingerprints. No leads. One of the best detectives in the state was assigned to his case but not even the great CC Tinsley was able to track down the unpredictable criminal.

V was ready to do anything in her power to catch the mysterious killer until she was met face to face with him.  
She was given a portrait of what her target looked like. Unsurprisingly she was quite impressed by the man's godly sculpted face but she didn't expect him to be that charming in person.

She managed to track him down on a dark, narrow alley. The only problem was that, she wasn't the only one. Detective Tinsley already had Ricky cornered and was ready to cuff him when V pointed the gun at him.

\- Let the man go! she said with a tone so piercing that the detective dropped his weapon. Move away, detective, that man is mine.

She approached the men with her gun pointed at the detective. As she walked closer to them she stepped in a puddle without flinching.  
She waved her gun at Tinsley as a sign to leave as she put it back in her boot.

\- Who do I owe this magical meeting to?

Ricky's best trait was his ability to seduce every single person. Men, women, anyone.

\- Cut the bullshit, Goldsworth.

She but her hand on the wall behind the man, right above his left shoulder. Her other hand was still holding a tight grip on her gun.

\- Listen to me closely, I didn't come here to save you. If it wasn't for the money, I would've let Tinsley take you to the station.

His dark void-like eyes stared straight into hers.

\- Is that really why you stopped him?

Her left hand moved from her gun to the man's chin, pulling his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching.

\- No. 

She let the word slip off her lips as if it were thin air. 

\- Then why did you?

She didn't bother to answer the charming killer's question and pressed her lips tightly against his. In contrast to his tough appearance his skin was soft. His touch burned her. She lost all of her morals in that moment and gave in to something so sinful yet so godly at the same time. 

\- To be honest, I was expecting this answer. 

He pulled away with a massive grin on his face. It wasn't happiness rather than it was pleasure. satisfaction. He felt like he won something he wasn't even fighting for. 

\- My car is parked down that alley, if you wanna...

Her words were cut of by his flaming lips as if Lucifer would've set fire to the heavens. 

\- Just don't try and kill me.

\- You neither.


	2. gold street

The night went by too fast in the sea of sheets and warmth that was Venus' bed.  
In the morning, she woke up by herself. The storm had blown over and the sea was calm again. 

\- Great, I'm alone. V whispered to herself as she reached for the almost empty pack of Marlboro Red on the nightstand. 

The smoke was falling off her lips as the morning sun rays were gently touching her face as if the lord himself was comforting her aching heart.

She got out of bed, put on a silky robe that happened to lay on top of a chair by the bed and headed for the kitchen.

\- Well this is odd.

V noticed a half crumbled yellow post it on the fridge.

\- I don't remember putting this here.

She put what was left of her cigarette in an ashtray in the corner of the counter and picked up the small paper.

"I had to leave early. I'm sorry. I left you a little something on the table."

She turned around and noticed a golden ring on the table. Its detailing showed it might have been very valuable.  
V took another look at the note.

"347 Gold St. 9pm. Meet me there."

She crumbled the paper and put into the decorative pocket of her gentle robe and put the ring on her left middle finger. It was a bit loose on her but after all, it was a men's ring. It was his ring.  
Venus wasn't the kind of woman to blindly follow a man just because she liked the way he kissed her or was good in bed. She was smart, independent, cunning. But so was Ricky. His charms won her over. It was the first time Venus Beckett was down to do anything to meet a man again.


	3. saints and sinners

The address led to a filthy side of town, not that NYC would've been much of a dream city in general.  
V walked down the alley until she found the exact building she was looking for.   
The line in front of the building was filled with tipsy people, already tumbling or smoking. The place was a nightclub. She raised her eyes to the neon advertisement above the massive entrance. 

"Saints Nightclub"   
Quite an ironic name for a gathering spot for the filth and sin of New York. 

V walked up to the line. The crowd felt like a pile of already intoxicated bodies waiting to destroy themselves even further. 

\- I heard the owner will be here tonight. V heard a faceless voice.

\- I heard he's hot. said another

\- Place your bets I'm gonna shag him. said an insufferable british accent. 

V turned her head to those girls and rolled her eyes. How desperate some girls can be. She thought to herself.

Quickly enough the line reduced to only one person in front of her. That's when she noticed there was a guest list.

\- Fuck. 

\- What's your name? asked the bouncer.

\- Venus Beckett.

\- You're not on the list.  
V had to think of something. She couldn't threaten him with her gun, she'd get kicked out. She couldn't bribe him, she didn't have any cash on her. 

\- Look, I won't be here for long I just have to meet someone. 

Her tendency to talk with her hands led to the bouncer seeing Ricky's ring on her finger.

\- I'm sorry miss, you're allowed inside. he told V.

She was very confused but didn't ask any questions. Then she remembered she was wearing his ring. 

The club was filled with drunk and high people moving their bodies to a nonsense beat that made her sick. V always hated nightclubs. The only reason she was there was him. Her eyes scanned the room looking for him when she felt a sweaty hand lay on her body. 

She turned around immediately only to see a creepy man.

\- Dance with me baby girl.

He kept trying to pull her closer when the air was split by another man's hand, throwing the predator to the ground.

\- Don't ever lay a hand on her again!

V recognised that voice in a million.

\- Actually, Ricky, I could've gotten out of that myself but thanks.

\- I know. 

\- Anyway, why did you want me to come all the way here? she asked.

\- Come with me. 

Ricky grabbed her hand and walked her out of the crowd to a private room.

\- So?

\- I had to meet you somewhere safe. A place where I can't be found. 

\- Yeah, like this filthy place is safe or anything.

\- I own it. 

His voice shifted to a very serious tone. 

V remembered the girl from outside.

\- Okay is there anything else you want to tell me? Because I need to fight some bitches outside.

\- Actually yes, there is.  
I want you to be my partner.

\- Wait what? Why?

\- You're on the run. Just like me.  
You left your bounty get away. I don't think your boss would like that.

\- What's in for me? Except for your protection?

\- An easier living. You won't depend on anyone. No more bosses. No more "jobs". Just one secure position: my partner.

\- Fine.


	4. she saw red

Weeks went by. Killing after killing. Money. Glory. Confidence. Power.

It was all new for V. She was used to execute people for her bosses, not by her own will.  
Ricky's ways we're different, reckless, almost too bold and dangerous. He could go unnoticed with numerous murders even though he had the tendency to plant evidence at every crime scene. Having a partner gave him confidence. He didn't even bother to clean up the scenes anymore. He'd leave useless evidence behind only to fuck with the police that was after him.

The only problem was that V didn't see him just as her partner in crime. She was slowly starting to develop feelings for the dirty criminal. Every morning she'd wake up without him tore her apart piece by piece. 

The salt on her already aching wounds was seeing Ricky with other girls at the club. She couldn't just sit and watch him stomp all over her heart then come back to her at the end of the night every single time.

Venus' body was filled with hellfire and she was down to do anything to have Ricky all for herself.   
Her problem was that her anger was beyond control. 

She rushed towards the booth where Ricky was standing with two filthy women. The overwhelming wave of adrenaline caused her hands to tremble and her body to shiver. She shook her head and grabbed him hand and dragged him away from that vulgarly disgusting scenery to a quiet room.

\- What the fuck was that all about, V?

\- Enough is enough, Ricky!

V took out her gun and pointed it to the man she loved.

\- You bring out the worst in me!

Her hands were shaking while holding the gun, trying to appear intimidating, even though she was about to break into tears.

\- I like to believe it's the best. 

He had a devilish smirk on his face and it made her weak in the knees. As much as she wanted to be tough and hide her weaker side, it was impossible. He was already aware of her weaknesses. And he knew just how to use them.

\- I used to have morals before I met you. I had boundaries. I had self respect. now I'm nothing else but a whore. An actual slut. I'm an object to you. A sex toy you manoeuvre as you wish for your own satisfaction.

V was tearing up more and more as she was shouting in his face.

Her words were hard to take in. As much of a criminal as he was, Ricky still had a heart. His soul was stained by the ungodly sins of his life but his heart was pure.

\- That's a lie. you have no idea what you mean to me. i love you, V.

\- I don't believe a word you say.

She was in disbelief that the cold blooded serial killer in front of her was capable of love; or any shape of affection whatsoever.

\- Is that because you feel the same and you can't admit it or because you don't trust me?

\- Both. said V as she finally dropped the gun and allowed the tears to wash her flustered cheeks.


	5. runaways

A loud ringing broke the mortuary silence of V's apartment. The morning air was crisp and the sun rays peeking through the blinds we're giving her home an eerie feel.  
She rushed out of bed to pick up the unbearably loud phone. 

\- V, I'm in big trouble. Get ready as fast as you can. I'm on my way to your place.

Ricky was hardly catching his breath as he was running towards his car. A police officer was trying to hunt him down after his identity was revealed on the news. It looked like detective C.C. Tinsley's attempts at catching the feared criminal have never stopped and only lord knows how he managed to blew Ricky's cover. 

When he arrived at V's apartment he didn't even bother to knock on the door and rushed inside, locking the door after him.  
V was fully dressed waiting for him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

\- What's happening, Ricky?

\- My identity... has been revealed... Tinsley got me.

Ricky was struggling to breathe correctly. 

\- Wait what? That means that my boss knows you're alive.... Fuck! W-we need to do something!

V was running her hands through her hair wondering what to do. She couldn't even face Ricky. Her eyes were locked on the view of her beloved New York City from outside her window. 

Little did she know it would be the last time she ever got to see it. 

\- Pack your stuff, we're leaving.

\- But-

\- No buts. We have to run away. I have an old friend that can provide us fake IDs and passports. I'll give him a call while you pack your things.

V was overwhelmed by everything that was happening, all at the same time. She gave her apartment a last look before going into her bedroom. Tears were running down her face blurring her vision as she toon a suit case from under her bed.

\- Hi Steven. It's Ricky here. I need a favour. 

V overheard her partner on the phone with his friend.  
She filled her suitcase with what she could find on hand. Her hands were shaking. She was not prepared to leave her home after all those years but she had to. Once Ricky's identity was revealed the whole world would know he's alive even though she informed her boss that she had killed him. They had to disappear as quick as possible.  
V opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out a huge pile of cash and threw it into her luggage. Dirty money. 

Ricky opened the door slightly.

\- Are you done, love?

She wiped her tears away, looked him in the eye and nodded. She didn't even pay attention to the little pet name he gave her. Love. A word so powerful yet so meaningless to their lives.

\- Steven got our new identities ready. Come on, he said as he took her hand, let's go. 

Ricky's old pickup truck was parked right next to V's freshly washed sports car. It broke her heart to leave it behind.   
They threw their luggage in the back of the truck and headed towards where they were supposed to meet Steven.

\- Hi guys said Steven.   
He looked so peaceful. He was calm and smiley. His aura gave V a feeling of security.  
\- Here's your stuff. Starting tomorrow you're gonna be - he said as handing Ricky his papers - mr. Ryan Bergara and - handing V hers - mrs. Grace Holland. 

\- Thank you so much, pal.

Ricky shook his friend's hand and gave him a brotherly hug before saying goodbye.

\- Let's go. The ferry will leave soon, we need to hurry.


End file.
